A Greater Adventure
by MiLa63
Summary: A slight timing change in the original plot allows some characters to get a new lease on life. How will they take it and run? Enjolras/Eponine


N: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I have long awaited doing a story like this for two reasons. 1. I am no history buff. I most definitely got some of the details wrong here. 2. I have stories like this because the true story is how the characters move away from canon. What details changed to utterly flip a character's motivation? Once that part happens, very rarely do I pay attention to the ending. Ending this story took a lot of time and energy out of me.

Also, please note that while I would love for more people to create fanfic with these two amazing characters, there are some pretty awesome pieces out there already.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

The battle the day before weighed heavily on everyone behind the barricade. The sunrise in France was always a peaceful affair, before the hussle and bustle of the marketplace commenced. However, this peace was not pure like the sunrise. It was false, and Eponine felt it in her bones. This was the calm before the storm. Marius seemed so downtrodden after Eponine gave him the letter from Cosette. She felt the moment after the battle where Marius' shoulder's sagged and his eyes distant, that she had to give it to him. She had to let him go. He wasn't hers to keep.

She heard a soft humming all around her. "So, never kick a dog, because he's just a pup," Eponine stood and looked all around her. She smiled a little, knowing her little brother enjoyed sitting on the rooftops at night, looking at the starts and singing. The songs reverberated around the alleyways and streets, making people think certain areas were haunted. It gave that little boy so much amusement at that.

"We'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up!" That last phrase was said with so much venom, Eponine realized that the sound wasn't coming down from the rooftops, but from behind her. She glanced at Marius, who was standing in the group of young men. They were huddled, talking about their lack of supplies and their plans.

"So, you'd better run for cover," Gavroche continued. Panic seeped into Eponine's veins. Gavroche was on the other side of the barricade, she realized.

"Gavroche," she whispered, hoping not to call attention to them, "come back over here! It's not safe." She started to climb the barricade.

"When the pup grows..." The sound of a shot broke the tense silence behind the barricade. Eponine paused halfway to her destination.

"Gavroche?" She replied to the sudden quiet hush. "GAV?!" She screamed. She wailed as tears welled in her eyes. "GAV, ANSWER ME!?" No longer worried of the soldiers, she gripped the barricade with white knuckles, preparing to hurl herself over the other side. A pair of strong hands held her shoulders.

* * *

He heard the shot. Pausing in his discussion, he looked over the barricade. The petite woman hiding as a man was halfway up. He heard her call the young scavenger's name. Enjolras realized the pleasant singing from earlier had stopped and the shot must've done the unthinkable. He swallowed and raced up to the young woman. Her wails pierced his ears, and stabbed his heart.

Meeting her panic filled chocolate eyes, he said "Stop. I'll check." His strong voice wavered at the last, worried about his own safety now that he knew the soldiers had no mercy.

He raised his hands above the barricade. "I'm coming over. I am not armed, see? I merely wish to check on the boy." He scooted his eyes above the haphazardly thrown chair in front of him. "Let me pass, to grab the child. I assure you no harm. Please allow me the same." He continued slowly moving his body up and over the barricade. The soldier's guns were trained on him, but none seemed too eager to shoot him. He slowly made his way to Gavroche. He choked a little seeing his small body strewn on the ground, bleeding from a chest wound. "I'm checking to see if he's alive," Enjolras stated loudly to the opposition. He put his hand on the boy's chest. It wasn't moving. Enjolras forced himself to breathe. This wasn't good. Not at all. "I'm picking him up." He continued moving slowly and tried to steadily step over the barricade with his front still facing his enemy.

Once he was behind the wall, Eponine raced to get the child out of his arms. Her constant shaking and crying out of the boy's name, almost broke something inside Enjolras. He could see how much love she had for the orphan.

She broke down at the lack of response. Remembering an abandoned garden around the corner, Enjolras softly said, "We can bury him if you like. There's some dirt behind that alleyway." Another choked sob tore from the young woman's body. She had taken off her hat, revealing her long raven locks. The last time Enjolras had seen her, her hair had been through the rain and was soft and shiny. Now it was stringy and saturated with sweat. Enjolras still thought it would be soft enough to put his hands in.

Eponine gripped his arm tightly. "Yes," she whispered, her voice higher than normal and broken. Enjolras nodded to Grantaire and Courfeyrac to grab the shovel and follow him. Enjolras didn't allow himself to dwell on the dead urchin in his arms. To do so would undermine his current position as leader. He knew this death, more than any other would greatly lower morale. He took a deep breath to maintain strict control of himself. Discipline taught to him at an early age had served him well these past years.

He knew the girl really only as Marius's shadow. She was a street urchin like Gavroche whose family stole, lied, and was generally unpleasant. However, she wanted something different, more. Hence, why she followed Marius around like a lost puppy.

At first, Enjolras had sneered at her dependency, but then he realized what Marius represented to her. He represented a life outside of the streets, away her family's grasp. For that, he learned to respect her as a person, like him. Both desiring more than they were.

Enjolras had to distance himself from the tears of Courfeyrac and the sporadic sobs of Grantaire as they buried the tiny body. Enjolras needed a game plan. Another battle like the one before would surely break them all. Retreat was not an option. Well, for him. Maybe it would be a good time to allow the others an out. Show how merciful they were, in comparison to the soldiers. He just prayed that no one took the out.

* * *

Marius had sat next to her on the cold ground. "I'm so sorry, 'Ponine." He rubbed his one hand along her shaking shoulders and back. If this were two days ago, she would've beamed with joy. However, Eponine knew what this was. It was friendship. She swallowed down her heartbreak and bitterness. The grief over the loss of her brother was overwhelming her emotional state enough alone.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. What now? Her future, her hope of a better life was gone in seconds. She lost Marius yesterday and now she lost her brother. She looked around at the others in the group. They all seemed so depressed and downtrodden. Why were they even here? Was this better for them than before?

When Enjolras returned, the students turned to him, ready for an order or announcement. Something to distract them from the disappointment and loss.

The blonde man walked with confidence and stiffness. He didn't have the jovial, open nature of Marius. Where Marius was a warm hearth, Enjolras was a steel sword. Sharp, quick witted, and to the point. And cold. Enjolras's face and ice blue eyes was always so cold. It gave Eponine shivers.

Now, his ice-y eyes scanned the group. They landed on her. As her dirt-colored gaze met his, Eponine saw a softening, sympathetic look before returning to his commander persona.

"Men, you have fought long and hard for freedom. You have stood on principles for the people, and now, one of ours has died of those same principles. We all know that death is a possibility here. And now, we have seen the unmerciful attitude of our enemies. Will we let this stand?" His passionate voice caused gleams of inspiration to light the eyes of some of the fighters. His tone turned gentle, "However, I know that this is a blow, men. We have lost one of our best. I understand that if you are disillusioned or afraid, and we will understand if you wish to leave. But, you must do so now. This is your last chance to find safety and comfort."

He examined the stares on him. No one spoke.

Eponine stood. "Enjolras. You speak fine. You'll die for this cause. But I won't. I refuse to die as Ga-...Gav." Tears betrayed Eponine's strong voice. "And I think you should all retreat."

A collective gasp shook the strength of Eponine's legs. Enjolras nodded. "I agree. If you don't want to be here, than you shouldn't. So leave." He took two steps toward her. "However, you are not the leader of this group, and we will not run in fear, like a coward." He sneered at the mere word of coward.

Eponine felt her already ripped soul blaze on fire. "I am not a coward! And retreating to be safe is not cowardly! It is smart! It's smart to run when someone shouts, 'Police' and now it's smart to run from certain death! You said yourself the other barricades are either a grave or den of traitors! Which would you rather be?" Eponine squinted her eyes in challenge at the blonde statute. He hadn't moved a centimeter throughout Eponine's speech. That only angered her more. "Mon Dieu! Are you so unfeeling that you can't listen to your own fear of danger? Will you charge headfirst into death just because of your flimsy principles?!" She spouted the word principles as if he was prepared to die for celery.

"Eponine!" Marius cried in shock.

Neither Eponine nor Enjolras moved as they stared each other down. After a few minutes, Enjolras forcibly blew out a breath. "Of course, I'm scared. Of course I see the threat of choosing freedom over my life. However, to back down now would make our friends' deaths be in vain. We would have achieved nothing."

"And joining your friends makes their deaths meaningful?" Eponine countered.

Enjolras grew contemplative. "No, but joining them is the right thing to do. It adds meaning to our own deaths, which are inevitable anyway."

Eponine scoffed. "What about your lives?"

"What about them?"

"What makes them meaningful?"

That thought stopped him. Eponine could see the wheels in his head turning. She turned to look at Marius. "Love makes our lives meaningful, not death. As you said, death is inevitable. Love isn't. Love is a chance to be more than just someone who's goin' to die someday," her face fell at the look of pity Marius gave her. "Marius, leave. You have someone who is waiting for you, who loves you. You shouldn't be here."

Enjolras turned to glance at Marius as well. "What do you think, Citizen Pontmercy?"

Marius glanced between his two dear friends. "I agree with Eponine. But, I also agree with you Enjolras. The best situation would be to live your life to the fullest and then make sure your death is meaningful. Why does it have to be one or the other? Enjolras," he reached over to his friend's wide shoulders. "Don't force all of us to choose. There will always be a time to fight for our freedom."

Enjolras evaluated the faces of the others watching. They all nodded in agreement with Marius's sentiment. The piece of himself Enjolras had been holding back, his own fear of mortality, burst forth in the form of a single tear crawling down his pale cheek.

Eponine felt a surge of pity for this man who fought so hard for everyone but himself. He really was ready to sacrifice himself for the poor, for freedom. "We strategically," Enjolras glanced at Eponine, "retreat." He scanned to area around them. "But how?"

Eponine had remembered seeing a grate to the sewers below nearby. She pondered whether everyone would fit thought the small opening.

"What if we just surrendered?" asked Combeferre with a shrug.

Granaire retorted, "And get thrown behind lock and key?! No way!"

Enojolras sighed. "When we run, we run. That means no surrender. Anyone have an ideas?"

Eponine decided it wouldn't hurt. "There's a sewer entrance," she pointed to the grate across the way.

Enjolras' eyes lit up. "Wonderful! Everyone gather and lift the grate up. The team of young men and one older man worked to lift the grate up and away from the entrance.

"Eponine, go ahead first, to make sure you at least fit." He directed. Always the leader, always giving orders. Eponine rolled her eyes at his high and mighty behavior.

"Fine, but not because you told me to," she glared at him.

* * *

Enjolras felt a flutter in his stomach as she looked at him with fierce disobedience. She honestly surprised him left and right. Who knew she had such deep and interesting thoughts on life, love, and death? Who knew she was so independent and observant? Enjolras realized that so far, he enjoyed learning all these things about her. He saw her crouch her dirt-covered body and slide into the sludge hole.

Some of the other men followed her, having already learned to trust her instincts. Enjolras felt a little bit of bitterness at losing his spot of leader creep upon him, but he banished the feeling through focusing on admiring the young woman's spirit. He had met few woman in France who matched him in wit and passion, and it seemed this Eponine was one of them.

He continued with the others, squeezing into the tight entrance, forcing himself not to acknowledge what exactly was covering his bright red clothing. He called out the last man, "Don't forgot to pull the grate back, if you can! We don't want anyone else to follow us!"

After a few grunts and heaves, he heard to metal clink back into place. The other sounds of sliding and squishing filled his ears, which he desperately wanted to ignore.

The darkness that filled the cavern caused goosebumps to appear on Enjolras's forearms. The smell that had assaulted him initially, burdened his nose and throat. The sudden violent sloshing drew his attention to the front of the group. He could see a head of long hair tossed back and forth, then the body was thrown against the cobblestone wall. Enjolras sprinted forth, ignoring the cries from his friends.

He met with a tall, hairy man standing over Eponine. "'Ponine, wha' in the hell are ya doin' here, girl?" He almost screamed.

His menacing voice held light amusement as he reached down to slap Eponine. "Stop," Enjolras shouted, grabbing the man's tattered arm. "She has done nothing."

The old man laughed. "Done nothin'! What a load! And who are you, eh?" As the older man looked at Enjolras, he seemed to realize that there was a small crowd standing behind Enjolras. "Oh, 'ey, no need to get so touchy ya' gents," he mumbled, slowing turning into a cornered animal.

Grantaire gave a short chuckle.

"Sir," Enjolras started questionably, "leave this place now, and we will not harm you."

The man nodded vigorously, turning, and ran, well, trudged quickly through the knee high sewer water.

Eponine let out a full-blown guffaw, as she stood leaning against the wall. "Wow, Enjorlas," she started sarcastically, "who knew you could be intimating to a hardened criminal?"

Enjolras looked at her in surprise. He couldn't help but categorize the soaking clothes now clinging to her shapely body.

"What hardened criminal? You knew him?" He pointed to the man still scurrying to the bright opening to the river.

Eponine nodded, mumbling, "He's my Pa. And one of the most notorious thieves in all of Paris."

Enjolras's eyes widened slightly at the thought. "Oh, well." Enjolras was half shocked to realize he did not have any idea of what to say.

"Eponine, are you alright?" Marius asked, stepping forward.

She nodded once more, huffing. "Well, come on, you lot. You don't want to stay in this stench, do ya?"

Enjolras actually smiled at that. A small one, but it was undeniable. He turned to the others, gesturing after the already walking woman. "You heard the lady!"

Eponine whipped back suddenly. "Lady?" she asked hesitantly.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Of course, now let's get moving."

* * *

Eponine's heart did a little jump at the amusement in his eyes. No one had really called her a lady since she was a little girl and meant it. Now, it was all father and Montpernusse would do to tease her or mock her dreams.

Seeing her father in the sewers surprised her more than it should have. He was the one who showed her that escape route.

His reaction wasn't all that surprising either. She had essentially abandoned her family at the procession after La Marc's death. Disloyalty in the family isn't kindly dealt with.

Eponine pondered whether her father knew of Gav's death, or whether he even cared.

Poor Gavroche. Her life would forever be split into the time with her brother and the times without. Her life from now on was the later, and with each step away from the barricade, that was getting harder to grasp. Heavy, Eponine felt heavy.

She smirked as she stepped into the light rising over the river. She turned to the man next to her, with the sunlight highlighting his blonde curls.

"What 'appens now?" she asked, shrugging.

Enjolras smiled. "Freedom. Freedom happens." He chuckled. Shaking his head, he turned to the rest of the group. "Well, men. We are now fugitives. This means we should get out of Paris. Unfortunately, that is what they will expect. Therefore, we will hide. And we definitely cannot go back to our homes."

Eponine remembered the note. "Marius' little bird. She's in this bourgeois flat, and she's rich enough to have room for all of us. No one would expect us there."

The tall and strong older gent stepped forward. "I've been there. I can lead you there."

Enjolras nodded, then turned around to the rest of the men. "We'll split up into two main groups."

The others discussed street names and routes, but Eponine's mind drifted to the best hidden alleyways.

* * *

Enjolras enjoyed this. This part of being a leader. He loved evaluating each person's gifts and knowledge and putting that to its optimal use. He loved giving orders, more so because he loved seeing a plan come to fruition. He knew they would never be able to travel in two large groups, so each were split into another pairing or trio of people. One smaller group would go first along a route, and the other would follow about twenty paces behind. With the main two ways to get there, they each should reach it in time, unless one group runs into trouble. Each person was given direct orders to run down any alley to escape and leave the others behind if a soldier catches them.

Sighing, Enjolras suddenly felt the load of leadership - others relying on him, trusting him, to have the best plan and protect them all from harm. Unfortunately, Enjolras knew too well what it felt like to fail as a leader. This revolution had failed, and Enjolras felt that as poignantly as if it was a knife in his back.

The rest agreed for the little thief to be paired up with their leader. The most hunted with the most knowledgeable. Enjolras begrudgingly relented merely because he knew the others were so comfortable in their pairs. Pontmercy with the older gentlemen and the rest of the citizens with their best friends.

Silently, Enjolras nodded, and set off into the darkening night. As leader, he knew going first might at least draw the most attention to him in order for the others to scurry off unseen.

Eponine was an adequate guide. She moved quickly around corners and through dark alleyways but allowed him time to catch up to her.

It seemed they had to go through one more popular alley before being able to get out of the slums. However, once the young lady turned the corner, a pair of guards turned down the same street at the opposite end. Enjolras was ready to turn and run when suddenly, Eponine grabbed his lapels, and whispered, "Hurry, shed your jacket. It's too noticeable."

She quickly peeled the offending article off as looked into his eyes with anger and sadness. The moonlight reflected off her warm chocolate eyes, glistening. "Sorry monsieur," she said quietly before changing to a booming voice, "Sorr' lad, kisses cos' more!"

She continued unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, while the other moved to his pants. Shock kept him still at first, but catching onto the plan, Enjolras responded just as loud, "I'll take tha'."

Bleeding sympathy in his eyes, he leaned forward and met her lips. She was so soft. Everything about her seemed hard, her sharp tongue and calloused hands. However, her body rubbing sensually against him and her mouth were gentle, sweet almost.

Enjolras couldn't help but groan loudly when the girl's lower hand finally reached her prize.

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that she was play acting, albeit unwillingly, but the fervor with which she grabbed his rod and moved as she kissed him was overwhelming his senses.

A fleeting thought passed his conscious mind that one day, he might wish to return the favor.

* * *

Eponine was startled. This upright, uptight leader of the revolution was finally learning to relax. And it only took kissing him out of his wits and playing with him to get him to release a bit of tension. She could feel his hard, strong body start to loose control. The guards had long passed with a slight chuckle their way.

For whatever reason, she couldn't just let him go. Montpernusse had done this before. He took stolen kisses and asked for her hand a few times. He usually gave something in return - a favor, some money.

With that scumbag, it never felt like this. Each of Enjolras' groans was a thank you. Each buck of his hips or relaxing in his shoulders was a compliment. She needed to come up for air soon. Real air, not the short pants between another round of lips biting and pushing against each other.

She broke it off, loosening her grip on the young man. His bleary eyes opened a bit. She could almost laugh at how taken he looked even without finishing. However, his half-laden eyes didn't just show overwhelming pleasure, there was a spark of awe in them as well.

Still panting for breath, he softly asked, "Where did you learn to do that?" After glancing at her wide, panicked eyes, he changed his mind. "Actually, I don't want to know. Thank you, though. That was the most... The best.. W-well, it was extremely good."

Eponine couldn't contain her laugh. "Wow, who knew that all it would take is a kiss to baffle the great orator!"

She pulled on his sleeve, both leaving the red jacket behind -it was much too obvious anyway.

The two finally turned the corner before getting to Cosette's new abode. The building wa tall, at least five floors, and it seemed much too good for some street rats like Eponine and Enjolras. After trudging through the sewers and the streets, the dirt and filth covering their pants and faces were a good disguise.

Eponine led the boy leader in through the back entrance. They started steadily up the stairs, Eponine started wiping her face. Logically, the next person to see her would be Cosette, her father, or a servant of theirs. In any of those cases, Eponine hoped to seem somewhat respectable, despite her boy's clothing. She knew she wouldn't get the stench off her skin for at least another four washes, but maybe that detail would cause her old nemesis to take pity on her.

Turning her head slightly, she whispered, "Let me do the talking, Enj."

She couldn't see his nod, but after what they had gone through today, she felt she could mostly trust him.

She knocked lightly, and surprised, she stood there stunned when it opened almost immediately.

"Papa, I-" Cosette, cut off. "Oh, who are you?"

Her light airy voice full of sweet happiness cut like a knife between Eponine's ribs. "Cosette, my name is Eponine, you stayed with my parents and I when you were little."

As Eponine took a breath to continue, Cosette leaped forward surrounding the young girl in her arms. "Eponine! It is you! I wondered at first, but...well, it is good to see you again! How did you know I was here?"

Eponine left with nearly no breath was relieved to hear Enjolra's strong tone. "Miss, we are both friends of your love, Marius Pontmercy. We came from the barricade."

When Cosette heard the name of her beloved, she gasped, and looked at the two in worry. "Oh, dear. Has something happened? Do you know where my Papa went?"

Eponine felt like her mind was whipping from one subject to the other. "Marius is fine," she found herself cooing to the blonde. "He will be following us soon. We went different ways to escape the guards."

"Oh, good." Cosette smiled and sighed in relief. "Well, come in, come in. I think my papa has some old clothes here that might fit you, young man."

"Gabriel Enjolras, at your service." He made a slight bow that caused Eponine a small laugh.

The three of them went inside the apartments to find an assortment of rooms, including a two drawing rooms, and formal dining room, a kitchen, and three bedrooms.

Eponine was in awe at the splendor of the place, yet a small piece of her heart stung with bitterness over their change in circumstances.

Enjolras commented politely and asked for the washrooms.

As Eponine peeled layer by layer off her body of the sewer-encrusted clothes, she felt herself relax little by little. The white walls of the washroom seemed to sparkle, and the claw-footed tub was a dream.

When she came out, cleaned, wearing fresh clothes left by Cosette, and feeling like a woman again, she was shocked to see Enjolras wearing much of the same clothes he always wore - a white long-sleeved button-up and dark pants.

He was laying out blankets along the ground in the second drawing room.

"What are you doing?" Eponine asked with a hint of amusement.

"Preparing for the others. You will take the third bedroom, as only befitting a young woman, and the rest of the Amis will sleep in here."

"Oh," she said hollowly. Eponine was unsure if she was offended that he chose to dictate what was proper for her or not, or if she was flattered he considered her a young woman. She wondered how he could think that with what happened between them in the alley. "Well, I would rather sleep out here, with all of you."

Her confident tone made Enjolras pause. "Eponine, what are you doing?" he asked with exasperation coloring his tone. "What will you do after this? Where will you go? Do you even have a plan?"

Eponine now knew that she took offense to his way of thinking. "Of course, Moussiour plan every second! Of course I have a plan! I will escape Paris. Live out in the country."

Enjolras shook his head. "How will you get out of Paris? No one will believe a young woman travelling by herself is not up to some kind of trouble."

Now, Eponine was furious. And she knew her voice reflected it. "Well, then I will find a husband!"

"Where?" Now, Enjolras's loudness echoes hers.

"Here, with le Amis!"

"Oh, le Amis!" he cried mockingly. "Well, who then? Who will venture forth with you to the unknown? Let's see there, Joly, a soon-to-be doctor. Well, actually better be careful with that one. He might decide to poke and prod you if you even have a hint of a cough."

"Well, Confeyrac!"

"Oh, yes, the ever jokester! An ideal mate, if I may say so."

"Then, Jehan!"

"Oh, a poet for a lover, good choice. You will be swamped with love notes the rest of your days!"

"Grantaire is a good lover!"

"And a better drunk!"

By this point, they had both stepped toward each other that only a breath separated them.

"What do you want from me, Enjolras!?" Eponine asked, adding a hard edge to her question.

The blond blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. He took two steps backwards and ran a hand down his haggard face.

"Just, think about your options, Eponine. It may be better to beg for Cosette's father to adopt you as well. You will be safer as a sister, rather than a wife of a criminal."

His utterly dejected tone confused Eponine.

Shaking off his sudden morose mood, Eponine started, "Well, none of that matters much at the moment. We will need to stay a while here anyway, until the guards stop looking for you."

* * *

Enjolras felt a hard rock at the bottom of his belly. Eponine just looked so wonderful after her bath that he couldn't stop the coiling burning jealousy in his chest from manifesting. She could go on to do great things, if given the chance, he thought to himself. She was smart, street smart, observant, and caring.

Whereas he and the other Amis had deliberately thrown away their hard-earned future.

Now, he couldn't help from glancing at her every few minutes as she laughed with Corf or drank the limited supplies with Grantaire. She no longer followed Marius with her eyes, and for that Enjolras couldn't help but be proud of her.

Marius and Cosette were a doting couple. They kept close, and because Pontmercy found out the old man was her father, they were polite in their interactions. She seemed to have a tinkling laugh and a sweet air about her that belied her wit and strength of character. Enjolras admired her for what she was - Marius' chosen one.

Eponine ended up sleeping in the parlor with the others out of mere necessity. Bousett was partially wounded and needed the bed to heal.

Every night Enjolras would watch Eponine crawl under her covers, sleeping on her back. She seemed aware of the slightest movement or sound.

In the mornings, she would be the first to rise. Her, Corf, Cosette, and the old man would go out for supplies and news. They were the least conspicuous out of the le Amis.

It seemed the rest of Paris believed all the rebels to be either arrested or lying in a ditch. It took a few days for Enjolras to absorb the apathy and pity from a people he was willing to die for. The legacy he left behind, the power he hoped to give to the people went away like rain down a street drain. Here one moment, then gone the next, with barely a passing thought. He had failed as a leader, and the only consoling thought he had was that his friends had lived. He had lived.

It was three weeks after the development of their pattern, that they were starting to run out of money. Even Cosette's father was not able to access all of his accounts due to his need to hide from the inspectors. In addition, Enjolras noticed a paleness creep onto his face. His eyes had lost their luster and Enjolras feared that death would be soon upon the old man.

Marius, the lovesick fool he was, decided to take the opportunity to visit his rich grandfather and introduce him to his now fiancée. Corf grabbed onto the idea and decided to reach out to his school friends for funds. He stated that because he didn't know what would happen or where he would end up, they should not worry if he did not return with the next month.

That left the rest of le Amis to figure out who would go out to buy food with Eponine.

Enjolras nearly curled his fist in response to the acid in his stomach. Grantiare had gone to find his sister and 'Ferre had looked for his mother. Jean was writing constantly these days and Bousset's injury was still healing.

"I'll do it," Enjolras stated as he stepped toward the dark headed girl. She gave him a careless shrug before she sauntered away. Enjolras's heart stuttered as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her undulating hips. Swallowing his nerves, he refocused on what he would need. A disguise.

The rest of his day was spent looking through the clothing available to him. He found a pair of glasses, some oil grease, and posh, if not a little out of style, shirt and long pants.

As he went to sleep on his stomach, the most comfortable way for him, the last thing he saw was the gently snoring form of Eponine.

His mind led him down a shadowy pathway, only to stumble upon a sun-lit garden. It was quaint, but large enough for a small girl with dark curls to run around and hide. Enjolras smiled as her sweet laughter filled the bright, open air.

He heard an echoing laugh, deeper, rougher, still sweet from behind him. Turning, he saw her. Her hair was smooth and silky, curled ends flowing in the gentle breeze. Her dress was white, emphasizing the tanned tone of her skin. Enjolras swallowed his nerves down for the second time that day as he watched the most wonderful happiness brighten her face. She was not a great classic beauty like Cosette, but in that moment, she was nothing short of a goddess.

Enjolras's breath caught in his chest as the dark-haired woman snuck behind him, hiding from a giggling miniature of her.

"I'm gonna get you!" she snickered, peeking around Enjolras's shoulders.

He laughed and whispered, "What's going on?"

The happy response was hidden under a mock sternness, "Well, your daughter decided that it wasn't fair she got more vegetables than I did. Her solution was to abandon all of them together." She smiled as she added, "To be utterly fair to all the foods, you know."

Enjolras couldn't hold in his blissful deep chuckle anymore. He let it join the symphony of pure joy being orchestrated in this lush countryside dreamland.

It turned dark - bloodied hands, torn red coats, and red-stained cobblestones filled his vision. Women scrubbing the human remains in the street with sorrowful faces and voices.

He shivered. Above it all waved a large red flag.

Enjolras woke up with a start. He felt a hand resting along his rib cage. Blinking the world into focus, he recognized a pair of black lashes. Smooth, tanned skin covered a cute nose. And a pair of lips that Enjolras had caught himself staring at far too often. Deceiving. Everything about this woman was deceiving. And now, here she was.

Of course, reality fell on him like a sack of potatoes. She hates him. What should he do?

* * *

Eponine felt the already hard body of Enjolras stiffen even more. She realized he must be awake.

In the darkness of night, she had heard the young man's desperate whimpers and cries. A nightmare was upon him and it threatened to wake the others up. Shifting over to his mat, Eponine's hands fluttered in confusion as to what to do. As a child, whenever her baby's brother or sister had a nightmare, Eponine would wrap herself around them to give them comfort.

She debated for a minute if that was appropriate, and then decided, to hell with it, he probably won't even notice, and snuggled up to him.

His body radiated heat, which surprised her. She imagined his body would be as cold as his eyes. It was only when the darkness crept into her mind that she felt a band of warmth appear around her hip.

Now, the steadily changing breath of shock and probably indignation at her boldness gave her pause.

Now, she was regretting her method of consoling.

Faking the largest sigh she could, Eponine stretched her free arm out to her bed roll and smoothly shifted over. She allowed a small smile on her face as she reveled in how talented she was. No need for an awkward morning, Enjolras, Eponine commented in her mind, I'll just pretend I woke up over here. Taking another large and incredibly fake yawn, she blearily blinked and allowed herself to sit up.

She gradually looked around the room to see only Jehan still slumbering away the morning. She kept her small grin as she met the stunned blue eyes of her newfound pillow.

"Morning," she sleepily sighed, carefully stretching her limbs. For some reason, the cold statute commonly known as Enjolras the Great had been avoiding her. It was time to find out why. This was really convenient since today he and Eponine were going to the market together.

Enjolras coughed, covering up something, a laugh or squeak, Eponine couldn't tell.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and stood. "Time to get ready snail-legs, it's market day. Got to get going." She gave the mass of his body a gentle kick to encourage him to get moving. It was dangerous for them to be out too late into the morning. Despite not seeing any familiar faces these past few weeks on the streets, she knew one day her luck would run out.

It turned out, that day was upon her.

Surprisingly, Enjolras was not a bad companion. He shared stories with her, people he knew on the street or in the university, history of certain buildings in the development of France. While most of it was not as fascinating to her, Eponine smiled to herself as she watched him speak with a passion in his eyes.

He made sure to turn down certain darker streets when guards would head their way. Overall, his pace was one of leisure, so as not to alert them.

If she hadn't known better, Eponine would've guessed he himself lived on the street.

"Where is your family?" she asked him as they headed down the main street of the market, readying to leave.

He ducked his head, kicking the immovable cobblestones. "Like Pontmercy, I have only one relative. A grandmother. She lives in the country, but my parents allowed me to attend Paris' university just before they died. She didn't feel right taking me away from my education, so she paid my way while here." He smoothed his wild curls back from his strong brow.

"And how do you know so much about the butcher and the candlestick maker?" she asked, indicating their carts on the street.

Enjolras laughed, as the two people in question waved to him. "Well, when I learned of what, well... the King... was doing, I decided to do what he wasn't. Talk to the people. They were my inspiration for a revolution." His shining smile lifted a bit of darkness from Eponine's chest.

The two walked a few more steps in awkward silence before Enjolras muttered, "I just wish I knew why they refused to rise up arms with me."

Epopine shook her head gently in exasperation. Sighing, she responded, "Well, Mes. University, I don't know how much I can speak of others, but I know I doubted at first. The devil you know," she trailed off expecting him to fill in the blanks. At his confused furrow of his brow, Eponine rolled her eyes. "The devil you know is better than the one you don't, haven't you heard that saying?"

Enjolras blinked, then turned to the dirty ground. "No, I haven't." After a pause, he asked Eponine suddenly, "Why did you stop following Pontmercy?"

Eponine gasped a little, stopping her lazy steps. "Wha-what?"

Enjolras boldly met her gaze. His crystalline eyes burned with intense seriousness and curiosity. "What made you stop being Marius' shadow?"

Eponine forced a deep breath. "I - I saw him. With her." Enjolras' gaze did not move from her hesitant face. Looking at her tightly clasped hands, she explained. "I saw them before, when they first met, and I kept thinking, maybe, just maybe, he..." Shaking her head, she continued walking. "The battlefield changes things, you know. I held out one slice of hope. And then we abandoned the barricade. He was going back to her, that much was clear. But then when Cosette and I met again, she was warm and kind. The smile on his face when he returned to her, well, it was blinding. Then, Johan, and you," she chanced a glance at his stoic form. "Well, the rest of le Amis started talking to me. I was accepted," Eponine felt her voice betray the true surprise she felt at that revelation. "Marius had officially moved on, I suppose. And so, you reminded me that maybe I should too."

"How did I do that?" Eponine had to strain her ears to hear his question over the hum of the crowd.

Eponine gave a small smile. "You reminded me that life goes on. We have to go somewhere after this, so where? To do what?"

She gave his shoulder a cheeky nudge as they continued walking.

She laughed slightly as she added, "I guess you just can't stop yourself from trying to be inspirational."

He shook his head. "Yes, trying."

The two walked a bit more in silence before turning down an alleyway shortcut. Basket full of bread and fruit on her arms, Eponine was tired and ready to go home. Enjolras adjusted his basket in the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, you!" The two stopped short. Eponine could see Enjolras's throat bob as he swallowed his stiff fears.

Eponine breathed out, "Just relax, play along. It'll be fine."

"Yes, Sir?" she replied with a smile as she turned the two of them. She swiftly slipped her hand through his arm, stroking it softly.

A guard in a uniform tilted his head as he tightened his grip on his musket. "Where are you two headed? You know there are dangerous criminals on the loose. Most likely hiding in this district if not the next."

Her companion's unsteady breath hitched. She brightened her smile, tugging on his muscled arm as she spoke, "Well, what do I need to worry about dangerous criminals when I have my big strong fiancé to protect me?" Winking at the guard, she leaned up to kiss his rough cheek. It was slightly covered with the grease he had put in his curly locks, but Eponione would swear that there was a slight tingle when her lips touched his skin.

He let out an awkward giggle and affirmed, "Yes, of course, my love. I will always protect you." His adam's apple made a deep dip down as he forced an unsure smile on his face.

The guard at first seemed unconvinced. Eponione decided they needed to strengthen the ruse. "My dear and I were just leaving the market. We live in la Rue de La Mare, with my brother Jean. Would you like to come with us and see?" Eponione ensured her voice was the epitome of innocence. She even threw in a casual one shoulder shrug at the end of her question.

The guard narrowed his eyes, took a step forward, then smiled. Slightly taken back, Eponione turned more towards her companion. Enjolras's normally cold blue eyes were pools of warmth and affection, directed at her.

"Well, of course not. You two love birds go on and be safe, now!" He called, shifting his gun and giving the two a polite tilt of his hat. Eponione barely took notice because a moment later, Enjolras had moved. His lips suddenly covered hers. Eponione felt such a wave of heat and ownership, nothing like their kiss in the alleyway on the run. This was a luxurious exploration of a contented state.

Gasping, Eponione broke away, turning to seek out the original intruder.

There was no sign of anything amiss. Even Enjolras's state had cooled back to ice. Clearing her throat, Eponione stuttered, "W-well that certainly convinced the old rascal."

Enjolras gave a solemn nod before shifting his arm away and starting back on the road to the apartment.

Feeling a righteous fury build into clenched fists, Eponione ran after his long legged steps. "What was that, Enjolras? Now we are no longer friends because we kissed like lovers? Why have you been avoiding me? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, putting one finger to his lips as a request for silence. Confused, Eponione glanced back where the guard had been and saw no one.

By the time, she turned back to her companion, only to find him half a street away.

* * *

Enjolras was in turmoil for the third time since declaring war on the crown.

He stared down at the small boy on the stoop in complete stillness. It was a beggar child, and something in his green-blue eyes reminded Enjolras of another beggar child who had raised up arms and died for his freedom. How could Enjolras turn away from such a pitiful creature? The boy didn't speak, didn't ask for anything. He just held up his cupped, muddy fingers in Enjolras' direction.

"Boy, what will you do with any money I give you," Enjolras enunciated slowly.

The child shrugged, turning large, wet sad eyes on him.

Enjolras shook his head, "I wish to know, young one. Will you give to any mama or papa you have? Or will you buy bread for yourself, sisters, or brothers?"

Enjolras squatted down to the boy's level. "Well?"

"He's mute." Enjolras heard from behind him. "His tongue was cut out to pay his mother's debts long ago. He will not answer you. But I will."

Eponine stepped up beside his lowered form and handed the child a loaf of bread. "Here," she told the boy, "keep it hidden and cold and it will last longer. Don't go abeggin' round here no more, you'll end the day empty-handed."

Enjolras stood as the child ran down the street, loaf bulging beneath the boy's loose shirt.

"Why?" Enjolras whispered.

"You tell me why first. Why have you left the room once I've entered. Why have you yelled at me, why do you draw away from me?"

Enjolras met her stormy muddy eyes. "I... I am not sure," he sighed, running a hand through his unruly slick curls. "I want to help you, but my own future is too uncertain. Leaving Paris is dangerous. Staying in Paris is also fraught with risks. It seems there are no good options for..me. My world has turned upside down, and," he seriously stated, meeting her curious gaze, "It will take me some time to adjust."

Eponine rolled her eyes dramatically, "Yeah, and what's that got to do wi' me?"

Enjolras paused, looked at ground. "My life only had meaning when I was working with the people, avoiding a future of France at the guillotine. Now, this life is all I have left. You made me realize that I need to decide what to live for, remember?" He flashed her a smirk at her inspiring words said not long ago.

Eponine gave a slight nod to her past thoughts, but felt the need to reciprocate. "That boy," she gestured in the direction where his little legs had carried him, "wasn't begging for anyone but himself. The streets are worse than you or Marius ever imagined. I used to try to steal for Gav, but whenever my parents or sister found out I had anything worth having, it was gone." She turned to face his lithe, strong body. "Today, yeah, I saw you meetin people, saying hello, but no matter what you do, Enjolras, you will always be lookin down on people."

Enjolras boldly met her stare, "And you will always be looking up."

Eponine had nothing to say to that, so she turned and ran back inside the apartment.

Enjolras sighed and began his trudge back to a closed box of disappointment, self-doubt, and fear.

He had avoided directly speaking to Eponine for the rest of the evening by laying down to rest early. The sun had not yet set, but he felt his eyes waver with a sudden weight.

Enjolras did not know how long he had slept, but the stillness beyond his form and the darkness beyond his eyelids made him believe it was at some bewitching hour. He didn't remember his dream, but he certainly felt as if he was still dreaming. A rush of warmth, tingling fire burned his lower half. It raced across his back and stomach as he felt a distinct small hand cup him. His member was hot, wet, and encased in a moving suction. It felt like the most amazing physical sensation he had received, outside of Eponine's misleading kiss.

The le Amis leader did not yet believe his world to be reality, even as he met the intense twinkling gaze of Eponine as she lay across his legs. Her mouth and hands were occupied giving him the most intense pleasure he had ever known, and he did not restrain his low moan of gratefulness.

Wait! Eponine! Him in her mouth! Her hands on his skin! This was too much, too good, to be just a dream!

Enjolras allowed this sudden realization to compel his body away from her tempting...everything.

"What are you doing?!" He attempted to yell, while whispering. How horrible to wake the others up to see him like this. Enjolras rearranged his clothing so he was completely covered once more.

Her warm eyes gleamed with shards of moonlight. She gave a coquettish smirk, hushly stating, "I am doing my best, Meseiour, to seduce you."

Enjolras slapped his hand across his cheek.

His midnight visitor rushed to grab his rogue fingers, "Why did you do that?"

"To ensure that I am no longer dreaming. For what would possess you to seduce me?" He punctuated his quiet concern with a hand to his chest.

Eponine shook her head. "I want you to take me to the country, as your wife." She gently ran her thin rough fingertips over his long soft ones.

Enjolras swallowed, cleared his throat, and replied, "Pretend wife or real wife?" Part of him genuinely believed his slap was not hard enough to wake him.

* * *

"Whatever you would like, Gabriel." It was the first time she had used his Christian name, but she had a feeling that it would give him that needed push to think of her as an intimate partner.

The flushed panic in his features dulled at her words. Confused, she tipped her head as she pondered, "Does that not please you, that for once, I aim to accommodate your desires?"

Enjolras shook his sorrowful eyes, shining in the moonlight. "No, Eponine, it does not please me. And I never want you to please me again!" He ran a lithe hand through his golden brown hair. "At least, not without my consent." His glance flashed angerly at her.

Eponine could not, nor did she have any wish, to prevent herself from being offended by that statement. "Well, you really are unbelievable, Mes.! I have never received any complaints from my attentions before, and how dare you!" She scoffed and stood. Crossing her arms, she could feel her own indignation rising, but begrudgingly acknowledged in her own mind the forcefulness with which she attempted to persuade the infuriating bastard. Anyone could seem willing in sleep.

"Eponine, please, listen," he stated aloud, recognizing his mistake, he continued in a hushed tone, "Please, I did not mean offense, but you have caught me unawares. I was not ready for you to...to... be so attentive to me in my sleep!"

Unfortunately for him, Eponione allowed her anger to carry her all the way into the next two rooms, until she reached the balcony.

"'Ponine, merci, listen! I have other...concerns - reasons - for my actions, if you will just listen!" He grabbed her, just above her elbow.

She turned, her fury hiding her embarrassment. "Concerns? Oh! Well, then the almighty Ice Prince, please inform your lowly subject what concerns you have!"

Enjolras ran his elegant and taut hand through his shiny, buoyant curls. "I merely, well, I cannot allow you to... to treat me like another of your...suitors."

Eponine realized that if she had felt angry before, her emotions had not yet realized this particular type of scorn, bitterness, and rage. "Suitors?" She asked softly. "And what do you know of my suitors, sir? You're making an assumption about me and my life that is the lowest of the low. I have chosen my men and I have freely done what I have done, and no one will ever make me feel like that is not my choice! It is, it is worth my choice! Marius taught me that, and you cannnot make me change my mind!" She yanked her arm out of his loosening grasp and stomped to the opposite edge of the overlook.

"That was not what I meant."

Eponione felt her chest sag at the deep, sweet, and sincere tone of his voice. She refused to fully turn around, but she slightly tilted her head in his direction. "I'm listening."

"Eponione, I, I merely meant that... whatever you may think of what I want, it is not what you did."

Eponine scoffed. Indeed, the self-proclaimed people's leader would not want her to consider him as base as all other men seeking physical pleasure.

Enjolras sounded exasperated as he continued, "I intend to specify that while you are.. enchanting, I would wish for more, from you," he coughed startlingly, "for you and the man you marry."

Eponine's sagging weight turned to crushing warmth. "Enchanting?" She whispered into the night air, to the quietly listening stars.

She turned her body hesitantly, shoulders, hips, and feet. The last piece of her body, her eyes, flew to his shining ones. "You find me...enchanting?"

Even in the darkness, she could tell his face had turned a slight rose colored. "I..do. And any man that should win your affections and yourself should find you necessary to live, to breathe. Just physical pleasure should not be the only standard by which a man should want you. That is what I have been trying to explain."

Eponine shook her head in disbelief. "Enjorlras, no man I have ever met has ever found me more than enchanting." She took a steady, deep breath. "I doubt I'll ever find even another man who has found me enchanting at all. Enjolras," she took a step toward this enigmatical man, "Marius taught me that my life could mean something male than just another body on the streets. You, you have taught me that I could mean more to someone than the air they breathe. I think, I can only see one person fulfilling this role, Enjolras. Do you know who I am speaking of?"

"No," his face fell as she had spoken, and now, his eyes and body were downcast.

"You."

* * *

It was a fortnight later when Enjolras was able to provide any sort of good news to his new life and love.

His grandmother had heard of the battle and was greatly pleased he had not been involved, which was a misconception he did not correct in any of his letters to her.

She welcomed him to her home with open arms, along with any young woman he might deign to bring with him. After finding an escape route with a group of visiting country farmers, the two were able to flee with little trouble.

The discussion as to what they should do next did cause turmoil around Enjolras's house, as his grandmother was adamant he should inherit the family estate. However, in order to lice for themselves, Enjolras convinced his elderly relative that he and he new fiancé wished only for a sizeable plot for a quiet life as farmers.

The country life did not suit Eponine.

She grew restless in the peaceful open air of the nearby farms and meadows. Enjolras noticed this and sought out little jobs to keep her active. A message to the farmer three farms down the lane. Buying more supplies at the small shop. However, it was only after they married in the quaint chapel did Eponine find her true calling.

Every day as Enjolras rolled up his sleeves to work the property, Eponine rolled hers to wake their five children. She taught them how to pickpocket with ease and the best way to avoid someone calling the regiment. She also taught them love.

It was this final trait that allowed Enjolras's heart and mind to rest easy, as he realized he had finally learned what made life worth living.

Her.


End file.
